Chipmunk Underground
by Fighter54
Summary: Sonic World and the Chipmunk World Collide. Robotnik threatens. What else could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey All

_This Crossover contains AATC and Sonic Underground and Sonic SATAM. Contains Character killings._

_Age of Characters:_

_Sonic: 17_

_Sonia: 17_

_Manic: 17_

_Alvin: 18_

_Simon: 18_

_Theodore: 18_

_Brittany: 17_

_Eleanor: 17_

_Jeanette: 17_

_Sally: 17_

_Bunnie: 23_

_Chapter One_

**Sonic's World**

Freedom is important. Freedom is worth fighting for. These lands were worth fighting for. Until the dark era came and the world was thrown into rough times. Lives were destroyed, broken and painful. The once powerful kingdoms were spoken with awe, joy and disbelief. But that man destroyed it. Queen Aleena. Our queen who still lives now has a price on her head. King Acorn has vanished off the face of the earth. Now the dark villain rules our lands.

Resistance is out there. In each kingdom, there is a branch. In the acorn kingdom, we have Princess Sally, Daughter to King Acorn, The King. She organized the resistance there. Raids happen at the dead of night and destroy everything. The tyrant had no defence against them. Only one problem. They have a lack of support from people. People's morale has been bent to the Tyrant's will.

However in the hedgehog kingdom, things are different. Three warriors have made a difference. Their names are Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the hedgehog. Brothers and sister, they are the children of queen Aleena and were separated at birth before being reunited. They are also a band. They drive about gathering allies. I meet them once. Well from a distance. A mile away. Okay. That a big distance, but they had something. I don't know what, but something.

Oh. My name is Tails AKA Miles. This is the video diary for my new invention. My invention is to be used as a transporter. I want to make a difference. If this works, I will contact the Sonic Underground and get them here. I'm sure they would be interested in this.

My teleportation device need time to sort out a few clinks. But it should work.

Signing off.

Tails.

* * *

Chipmunk's World

Things were better in the chipmunk world, but the chipmunks and Chipettes had suffered two great loss. First was Miss Miller due to old age before Dave died suddenly. The doctors have no idea what caused it. The Chipmunks were heartbroken, but Alvin didn't eat for four days. After that, He took over the position as the song writer for the chipmunks in memory of Dave. The Chipettes managed to get through their grief over Miss Miller and pulled the boys through the loss of Dave. A year after Dave's death, the chipmunks were slowly returning to themselves.

However they changed their looks. Alvin decided to hang up the cap for the last time and got over his preference of Red. He spiked up his hair and took to wearing a pair of jeans and black tee shirt with the Chipmunk logo on it along with red jacket. Simon did the same, but instead of the jacket, He took to a blue tie. Theodore however didn't spike up his hair, but kept it short. He had the same clothes as Alvin, but had a green jacket instead.

"Hey Mom." Said Alvin as he entered Vinny's apartment before hugging his mom. Simon and Theodore then came in and greeted Vinny. Alvin glanced around the tree they could have grown up in before turning back to his mother.

"Oh my boys. You are growing up to look like your father." Said Vinny before sitting down in a chair.

"Um. Mom. That's what we want to talk to you about. Who was our father and where is he?" asked Simon with Theodore and Alvin nodding behind him.

"Ah. That is a story I know very well. One night, a thunder storm came, one of the worst this forest felt for a while. I was watching the storm from the house. When lightening happen three times in quick succession in the exact same clearing."

"But that's Impossible. Lightening can strike in the same place." said Alvin. Simon then cleared his throat.

"Actually Alvin, It can. the Empire State Building in New York city which gets struck by lightning about 25 times each year. Lightning is simply trying to balance a charge separation; positive and negative. Very tall objects such as skyscrapers, mountains and radio towers are more likely to be struck because they narrow the gap between the charge separation of the ground below and the oppositely charge cloud above. When the charge builds up enough to overcome the resistance of the air, the opposite charge will rush upwards along the structure more easily than through the air and as a result the gap between the two charges is lessened increasing the chance of a strike." Said Simon. Alvin and Theodore just looked at Simon blankly whilst Vinny looked amused.

"Well, it seems that Simon take after his father in some ways. Anyway, I went out and into that clearing and your father was there. He was sitting under a tree and I've never seen such injures. Several cuts and bruises were on his face. I took pity on him and brought him into the house. When he woke up, I learn that his name was Max and he had a fight with a man called Ivo. The next two weeks, he just slept and ate food. The perfect guest. By the end of the month, we grew attracted to each other and spent the night together for the only time. A week later, he disappeared and I found out about you three. Oh, he left nothing apart from a book. I've read it and I can't make head or tails of it. "Said before standing up and walking over to a shelf. She picked up a black covered book and gave it to Simon. Simon opened it and read the first few lines before his eyes widen under his glasses. Alvin stood up and looked over.

"Okay. I have no ideas what they mean." Said Alvin.

"They are plans, Alvin. Teleporter, Hand consoles. You name it. But it's so advanced." Said Simon before noticing the one word on a page. **Chaos**

* * *

Sonic's World

Sonic and Manic were relaxing beside a campfire in the heart of clearing. Their van parked several feet away where their sister Sonia was. Sonic and Manic were just relaxing after a hard mission when Sonia yelled at the pair. "Sonic, Manic. Call for a person named Sugar-hog." said Sonia looking confused along with Manic. However Sonic's eyes brighten and he leaped to his feet and dashed over to the van. He then walked over to the radio; Sonia and Manic close behind him. Sonic grabbed the communicator and mouth piece and answered the call.

"Sonic here." Said Sonic, listening intently.

"Well Sugar. You are a hard hog to contact. But I think that a good thing." Said the person with a teasing tone.

"Come on Bunnie. You know how I like to hear from you." Said Sonic laughing gently. "Anyway, is this how you treat an old friend and ex boyfriend to your best friend?"

"Well Sonic. I hate to say that this ain't a social call for old times stake. The Resistance needs you back here in knothole. Robotnik has sent several patrols close to us and we feel that there's gonna be an attack. Robot production at the factories has tripled in the last few days. Me and Sally fear we are gonna be outnumbered." Said Bunnie.

"Knowing Sal, She doesn't know about this." Said Sonic.

"Well, she hasn't broken into tears at your name anymore. Sonic, I know about the banishment by the king, but we need you for this battle." Said Bunnie. At this, Sonia and Manic glanced at each other in surprise.

"I can't disobey the king's orders. Not if I want to lose my head." Said Sonic.

"Sonic, the king has disappeared again for a period. Sally is in charge." Said Bunnie which causes Sonic to look thoughtful.

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty four hours." Said Sonic.

"Look forward to it. Bunnie Out." The Radio disconnected and Sonic turned around and started the Van.

"Manic. Put out the fire. We are moving out." Said Sonic.

"What. Sonic! Who is that girl?" Sonia shouted. Manic nodding.

"An old friend. Now listen. I am going in five minutes with or without you. If you want to come, I explain on the way." Said Sonic forcefully. Manic then shrugged and went outside to put out the fire. Sonia watched Sonic pull out a map and trace a route out before strapping herself. Manic soon joined her on the seat next her. Sonic then sat down in the driving seat and drove the van at a fast pace out of the clearing and on to the roads. "Okay. Got a long story about that call. Before I met with you guys, I was raised in the Acorn Kingdom. Uncle chuck was an advisor to the king and I was left with the king's daughter Sally with a babysitter. When Robotnik invaded, me and Sally were moved to Knothole whilst the king went to war with Robotnik. The King disappeared and Sally had to take over. At the time, me and Sally were best friends so I would help her out from time to time. That's how the Knothole resistance started. We were later joined by several other warriors. One was Bunnie Rabbot and the other was Rotor. Then things changed for the worse.

"What happened?" asked Sonia concerned.

"I asked Sally out and she said yes." Said Sonic.

"Wait, How come that's a bad thing?" asked Manic.

"No. It's was going alright. I became her Royal Consort and had her hand in marriage. As soon as she turned eighteen, we be married." Said Sonic.

"What!" said Sonia in surprise.

"Dude, you were engaged?" said Manic.

"Yes. Because at the time, the king was missing. Sally need to marry and we loved each other. I proposed at night with a ring. It was going fine."

"So what happened?" asked Sonia. Sonic looked sad for a moment.

"The king came back and found out about us. He pulled me in and questioned me for two hours." Said Sonic. "The next day, he banished me and my uncle chuck. If we were to return, I would be killed."

"Oh my god." Said Sonia and Manic looked stunned. "Why?"

"As I was leaving. Sally told me. The king didn't want his only daughter and heir to the throne marrying a commoner. At that, we said goodbye and Sally gave me back the ring. I then ran for a month after that."

"So why are you going back?" asked Manic.

"Because I don't care about the king. I care about Sally and Knothole and if they are in danger. I'm going back to save them." Said Sonic. "But I could use your help." A small smile broke over Sonic's face.

"Going to Knothole, meeting your ex girlfriend with the high risk of death? Count me in." said Manic

"Sonia?" asked Sonic looking to the purple hedgehog.

"You two are my brothers. Where you go. I go." Said Sonia. Sonic then responded by increasing the speed and sending the trio towards the battlefield.

* * *

Chipmunk World

The Seville house.

Alvin and Theodore were in their beds, sleeping away. Simon however was down in his basement, reading through his father's notes before walking over to an old invention. The time machine he invented at the age of 10. However he never could get it. However his father gave several notes that gave him a few ideas which Simon wanted to try out. "Let's see if it works" said Simon as he turned the machine back on.

* * *

**That's the Start.**

**Oh, ****This is a request by Spring-Heel-Jacquelin**

**So press review for more!**

**Fighter 54**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Arrival

**Chipmunk World**

Alvin picked sadly at the bacon in front of him. He then speared it with his fork before placing it in his mouth and chewed slowly whilst looking around the empty Kitchen. After swallowing, he lifted the bottle of beer to his lips and took several mouthfuls before swallowing. He looked at the bottle with distaste. "Eighteen and my life is already in the bottle. Dave, what am I to do?" Muttered Alvin. Simon was still down in his lab/basement and Theo was still asleep. The doorbell rang and Alvin shrugged to his feet with the beer bottle in his hand and walked over to the door and opened it.

The Chipettes stood outside of the door. They took in Alvin's appearance with shock. "What?" said Alvin before receiving a loud slap from Brittany. Alvin fell back with shock and dropped the beer bottle. The glass bottle shattered as it hit the floor. "What the fuck, Brit." Moaned Alvin before receiving a kick behind the legs from Brittany.

As Alvin rolled on the floor clutching his balls, Brittany looked around the place in distaste. "Alvin, when was the last time you boys tidied up. You and the place looks a mess." Asked Brittany, annoyance on her face. Alvin only moaned in pain. "Okay. Ellie. Go and find Theo. Jean, you can find Simon. Alvin, any idea where they are?"

"Si is the basement. Theo is still asleep. Now answer this you annoying little..." said Alvin before he was cut off by Brittany's hand.

"Thanks Alvie." Said Ellie before walking over to Theodore's Bedroom and Jeanette moved down towards the Basement.

"Now Alvie. Me and you are going to have one of our old talks." Said Brittany. Alvin gulped slightly at this.

* * *

**Sonic's World**

Sonic drove through the heart of the forest. The Blue hedgehog expertly drove through the fallen logs. "Sonic, Are you sure you know where you are going?" asked Sonia as she sees the forest getting more wild and uncared for.

"Yes, Sonia. We are about five minutes away." Said Sonic. The five minutes pasted quickly and Sonic drove the van in to a bush to camouflage it. "Just a walk now and we be there." Sonic got up from the driver's seat and grabs a pair of binoculars on the way out. Manic and Sonia quickly followed. The trio ran deeper in the heart until they reached a steep cliff. "Careful here Sibs." Said Sonic before lying down on his stomach and peeking over the edge. Sonia and Manic did the same and were greeted with the view of a village with a massive tree house in the centre. Beside it was a small river with currently contained several Mobians.

Manic whistled appreciably. "Wow. Nice place." Said Manic

"Yeah, Sonic. You lived here?" Asked Sonia. Sonic had the binoculars close to his eyes as he scanned the area.

"Yep." Said Sonic before handing the Binoculars to Sonia. "On the top floor in the tree house. Brown squirrel with red hair and blue jacket." Sonia raised the binoculars to her eyes and saw the squirrel with a blue jacket.

"So that's her?" asked Sonia, examining the girl. She displayed obvious altitude of getting orders followed without question and her blue eyed were harden. Sonia then handed the Binoculars over to Manic who had a look. Next to Sally was a Rabbit with a metal arm and two metal legs.

"Dude, what happened to the rabbit next to her?" asked Manic.

"Oh that's Bunnie, the girl who called. Eggman try to turn her into a slave, but failed." Said Sonic.

"Well, We are here. What now?" asked Sonia.

"I've got a idea, but you are not going to like it." Said Sonic.

"Well Dude, what is it?" asked Manic.

"We send Sonia in." Said Sonic, looking towards Sonia. "Me and Manic then head towards the city and sabotage the factories there. Sonia can talk with Sally and try and get her to allow me back into Knothole for the fight. If not, We can just fight from the Van."

"That could work. But why would she listen to me and she'll need some proof that I'm your sister." Said Sonia. Sonic then rummaged about in his quills and pulled out a small box. Sonia opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "Oh."

**

* * *

**

Chipmunk World

Simon was just fixing the finishing touches to his invention as Jeanette walked down the stairs. "How long have you been down here?" asked Jeanette looking around. The Basement contains several instruments and sound systems that Alvin uses. There was also several heavy cameras which could be used to produced music videos.

"About sixty three hours" replied Simon absently as he tighten a loose screw.

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Jeanette, her eyes watching Simon with concern. Before Simon replied Theodore came racing down the stair followed by an enraged Eleanor, who can't get angry easily.

"COME BACK HERE THEODORE SEVILLE!" said Eleanor.

"Ellie. Can we talk about this?" asked Theodore as he stood on one side of the table with Eleanor on the other.

"Yes Theodore. Tell me why you are starving yourself?" yelled Eleanor.

"Um. Because I'm not hungry?" said Theo nervously. This enrages Eleanor so she picks up a wrench and throws it at Theodore who dodges. "Ellie, Cool it!" yelled Theodore.

"Why THEODORE? BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I FIND YOU WASTING AWAY!" Shouted Eleanor who now being hold back by Jeanette and Simon.

"Ellie. Cool it!" said Simon as Alvin came hobbling down with Britney behind him.

"Guys. Keep this mad girl away from me." Said Alvin, walking over to Simon's new invention.

"Alvin, get away from that." Said Simon. Brittany then walks up to Alvin and smacks him hard on the right side of his face. Alvin fell backwards. In a futile to stop him falling, he grabbed hold of the side of Simon's invention and accidently hit a button. The machine began to whir and rumble with loud flashes.

"Alvin! What have you do?" yelled Simon as the Machine exploded with a loud bang and everything turned bright white.

**

* * *

**

**What do you think?**

**Review please!**

Okay, that's the second Chapter done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Welcome to Hell!

Sonia walked down the forest path, humming a small tune. Rustling followed her. Sonia glanced back and smirked. She then took two more steps before breaking out into a sprint. A couple of curse followed her and pounding footsteps began to follow her. Out of one of the bushes, leaped a skunk with blue eyes, white and black hair, and his weapon of choice is a wrist-mounted crossbow. He was quickly followed by a patrol of Mobians. Ten in total.

Sonia glanced back and saw the eleven soldiers. She sprinted further into the forest before reaching a small clearing. As she entered it, she was confronted by another group lead by a red headed squirrel. Sonia's eyes widen with surprise before turning off into a different direction. The two groups combined and ran after the pink hedgehog.

Sonia then came to the edge of a waterfall with a small lake at the bottom. Sonia quickly pulled off her boots and stood on the edge. The group had caught up with her and had several guns pointing in her direction. The Squirrel then stepped forward. "I'm Princess Sally Acorn. Heir to the throne of Acorn Kingdom. And you?"

"Princess Sonia of Mobius." Yelled Sonia over the crashing of the water. This sent the group into silence until Sonia spoke again. "I have a message for you from my brother." Sonia then removed a small box from her jacket and threw it to Sally who caught it. "Way past cool." Sonia finished off before falling backwards off the cliff. Sally and the skunk ran forward to catch a glimpse of Sonia going head first into the water and not reappearing for several minutes. She finally broke to the surface and swam over to the other side of the lake. Sonic and Manic then appeared and helped her out of the water. Sonic then glanced up at Sally and blew her a kiss. Sally blushed before turning sad as Sonic ran away with Sonia and Manic. "Chase them. Catcher them and bring them back. If I find one wound on them. You'll be on clean up duties for a week." The Pratol nodded and began the chase after the three hedgehogs leaving a squirrel listen to the crashing of the waterfall.

**With the Chipmunks**

Alvin groan with pain. Every joint of him felt like it was on fire. He rose his head to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes. "Um. Hi." Said the fox with two tails. Wait a minute, a fox with two tails? Alvin's eyes widen and he leaped to his feet in surprise and stepping back in surprise.

"Whoa. Freaky." Said Alvin.

"Hi, my name is Tails. What's yours?" asked Tails.

"Alvin. Alvin Seville. Where am I?" asked Alvin.

"I brought you and your friends to my hideout." Said Tails, motioning to the beds. Alvin saw his brothers and the Chippettes lying there, fast asleep and sighed with relief.

"So Hideout. What are you hiding from?" asked Alvin.

"I'm hiding from doctor Robotnik and his forces." Said Tails.

"Robotnik? Pretty lame name if you ask me." Said Alvin before his stomach rumbled hunger. "listen, do you have anything to eat because I'm starving." Tails pointed to some bread and cheese. Alvin grabbed it and ravenously ate a cheese sandwich. "So Robotnik. Who is he?" asked Alvin through a mouthful.

"Doctor Robotnik was head of cyber development ten years ago. He invented these machines to enslave people to his will and Dr. Robotnik began ruling Mobius under unfair laws, roboticizing anyone who stood against him, as well as forcing the nobles into paying large amounts of money as tribute."

"Roboticizing?"

"A machine that kills you and then controls your dead body with signals from Robotnik command. Sonic Underground are trying to find a way to reverse the effect, but they haven't had much success."

"Sonic Underground?" asked Alvin.

"They are a band. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are the children of Queen Aleena Hedgehog. Queen Aleena was once the kind and fair ruler of Mobius. Sonic is the guitarist. Sonia is on the keyboard and Manic is on drums."

"Sounds cool. Any other good bands out there?" asked Alvin.

"No. Sonic Underground is the only one." Said Tails.

"Well, you've got a new one now. Me and my brothers are a band. I'm the lead guitarist/ singer. Simon is a genius on bass. And Manic should watch out because Theodore is a amazing drummer." Smirked Alvin.

"Really? In that case, why don't me and you head down to the black market?" said Tails.

"Why do we need to go down there?"

" One: I need new food and two: if we got some intruments for you and your brothers, we could see how good you are." Alvin smiled.

"Tails. I like the way you think." Then Alvin's brothers and the chippettes began to stir. Alvin walked over and shook them."Come on guys, you've been asleep for too long." Said Alvin. Simon then looked groggily at Alvin.

"Alvin. What the hell happen?" asked Simon.

"Simon. Let me just put it in simple words. If you were working on a machine that could transport us to new worlds, then well done. It worked!" said Alvin. This work Simon up.

"Alvin, is that a joke?" said Simon.

"Tails, could you come over here for a minute?" asked Alvin with a grin. Tails walked over and Simon's eyes widen.

"Okay. Not a joke." Said Simon.

"I think that me and Tails will go and get some things. We'll be back soon."

Alvin and Tails quickly left, leaving the stunned chipmunk behind him. Alvin then looked up in amazement as the pair exited the building. Two moons were above his head and the stars twinkled with delight. The grey bare ground was dry and rock hard. Everytime Alvin took a step, a cloud of dust rose. They certainly were a long way from home.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Finished.

**What do you think?**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Time to Rock!

**With Alvin and Tails**

Alvin walked through the market stalls. Watching all the other creatures go about their daily business. Most of the people looked tired or stress. "This is amazing." Said Alvin to Tails.

"Why?" asked Tails, leading Alvin to a music store.

"This must be the first time in a year since I've been out in public and not recognized." Said Alvin, leaning down to look at several sets of sunglasses. He pulled a pair out and put them on. "What do you think?" asked Alvin. The red lenses hide Alvin's eye colours.

"Nice Glasses. But what do you need them for?" asked Tails.

"Two reason. One: I hate getting blinded by flashes or spotlights. Stuff like that. So these are going to protect my eyes. Two: Sunglasses are cool." Said Alvin, he then borrowed some money from Tails to pay for the glasses.

"Are they?" said Tails as the pair moved off to the music story.

"Yes, there are awesome." Said Alvin as he entered the store. The shopkeeper looked up in surprise. "Hey. I'd need a Drum set, two bass guitars and three guitars. The guitars got to be a 1956 Gibson Les Paul Junior and Gretsch hollowbody. The last one is to be a Gibson Explorer. We will also need speakers and microphones. Can you make them into headsets please? Oh and add a keyboard on top of that. I'll pay extra if you have them here inside a hour." Ordered Alvin.

"Are you mad?" asked the Shopkeeper, a black panther dressed in clothes. "Robotnik will have you dead within a week."

"Fine, then. I'll just take my business to some other store." Said Alvin, turning towards the door.

"Wait. I'll have them ready in the hour." Said the shopkeeper, turning and running into the shops vault.

An hour later, Alvin and Tails were loading a van full of equipment such as speakers and guitars when Tails noticed a white van pull into the village and three hedgehogs get off. Tails eyes widen before whispering to Alvin. "Alvin, Sonic Underground at 8 o'clock. Alvin glanced up and looked at the hedgehogs. The first off was a green He wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands, and an orange fanny-pack. He has brown eyes, and his left ear pierced with two small gold loop earrings.

The second off was a blue hedgehog who had no clothing on apart from his shoes. His green eyes glancing around the square before heading off towards the Chilly dog stand.

The last one was a female. She is an eggplant-colored hedgehog with orchid spikes and hair of the same color. Unlike her brothers, she does not have tan colored arms and stomach and chest. She was wearing a dress with a short dark blue skirt and a red sleeveless top, which emphasizes her chest very well. The two sections are separated by a band of gold that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it. Her gloves are blue and go up to the elbows. She was also wearing red stockings under dark blue boots, the toes of which are a matching red. Overall in Alvin's opinion, she was very pretty.

Alvin stood up and closed the back of the van. "Excuse me Tails. I'm going to talk to a pretty lady." Said Alvin before walking across the square, stopping at the fruit stand to buy a box of strawberries. He then snuck up behind Sonia and whispered in her ear "Hey."

Sonia jumped in surprise before turning around to see a chipmunk behind her. His hair was spiked up and wearing a pair of jeans and black tee shirt with a unknown logo on it along with a red jacket. His eyes were covered by a red pair of sunglasses.

"Who are you?" asked Sonia.

"Alvin Seville." Said Alvin. "No need to ask who you are. Princess Sonia."

"What do you want?" asked Sonia.

"Just wanted to give a pretty lady some strawberries." Said Alvin, a charming smile on his lips, offering the box. Sonia smiled back and took the box.

"By the way, that's a interesting shirt. Where did you get it?" said Sonia, pointing to Alvin's shirt as Manic and Sonic joined the pair.

"Oh this thing. I have a couple of friends who gave me this shirt. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd got a lot of things to do. Don't worry. I'm sure we will meet again." Said Alvin. Alvin then left the group and ran over to the van, opened the door and started the engine. He then strapped his seat belt on.

"What was that all about?" asked Tails.

"We got their attention now." Said Alvin, glancing in the wing mirror. The triplets were staring after the van as it pulled out in a cloud of dust.

**So what do people think so far?**

**Like it, Hate it?**

**Review pretty please. They make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Talk and Videos.

**Tail's Hideout.**

Alvin and Tails arrived back in truck to find the rest of the chipmunk and chipettes, who had been waiting for them. "Alvin. What was it like out there."

"Everyone was scared of the dictator here. The shopkeeper, for example, when I place my order, he told me that I was mad to consider buying this stuff." Said Alvin.

"What stuff?" asked Simon.

"Bunch of guitars and a drum set." Said Alvin, nervously.

"WHAT! Why did you buy those?" yelled Simon.

"Chill Simon. I just brought those for some fun."

"You aren't thinking about restarting the chipmunks again, are you Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"Restarting?" asked Tails. "I thought you said you were in a band with your brothers."

"Alvin!" growled Simon.

"What? Simon, think about it. A new world. We hated the fact that our music wasn't good enough for the record producers to think about producing and kept telling me how to write. Here, bands like us don't exist. There's only one group of musician who dare play music. I want the people to have two."

"Alvin, what about Dave?" said Theodore. "We never have done anything like this without him before."

"He'd be telling us to play Theo. Simon, he taught you how to play bass, keyboard. Theo, he taught you how to play drums. He taught me how to write songs and play them. Do you think he wants you to throw away our talents?"

Simon and Theodore exchanged a glanced with each other and they both nodded. Alvin smiled knowing he had won.

Two Days Later, All across the world, all the screens monitors were hacked. People stopped in the streets to watch the monitors as they heard the sound of laughter. Mobius and Knothole were drawn to a standstill. The monitors then turned into the image of a Chipmunk wearing sunglasses along with a red guitar in one of his hands. Behind him, was a black screen. A cocky grin on his face. "This is real." He said. "I am Alvin. And I'm from another world." The screen then went black. The three words then appeared.

**The Chipmunks Live!**

By now the night sky had plunged everything into pitch black. Cheers were heard when a platform started to descend and a light showed Theodore sitting behind the green drum set with the name CHIPMUNKS engraved on it. A second platform began its descent. A light was shone on that to reveal Simon supporting a blue bass guitar. Then finally a trapdoor opened and a platform ascends carrying a Chipmunk with a red hoodie who was supporting a red guitar. The Chipmunk turned and raised his hands to his hood. Theodore and Simon waited for the signal to start playing. The red chipmunk pulled the hoodie down to reveal Alvin. The audience were now on their feet and cheering. Alvin slowly raised an arm causing more cheers and suddenly brought it down to start music and Simon and Theodore joined in. "Wanna know why God has put no clouds in the sky tonight?"

The crowd yelled back answers to him before Alvin hold up his hand in the air. "BECAUSE GOD WANTED TO SEE HIS FAVOURITE BAND AGAIN!" Then Alvin sang in a small quiet voice.

**Nobody likes you...  
Everyone left you...  
They're all out without you...  
Having fun...**

Then all of the chipmunks started to play. Alvin faced the camera, a wild look on his face. He mouths the words "Bring it on!" before belting out the next lyrics

**Where have all the bastards gone?  
The underbelly stacks up ten high  
The dummy failed the crash test  
Collecting unemployment checks  
Like a flunkie along for the ride**  
**It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late**

Where have all the riots gone  
As the city's motto gets pulverized?  
What's in love is now in debt  
On your birth certificate  
So strike the fucking match to light this fuse!

The town bishop is an extortionist  
And he don't even know that you exist  
Standing still when it's do or die  
You better run for your fucking life

There's nothing left to analyze

Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself?  
And where will we all go when it's too late?

"COME ON!" Yelled Alvin. Before running up a platform, he then raised his guitar behind his head and played a small solo. Theodore threw his drumsticks in the air, spun around on his stood to face a camera behind him. He smiled before rolling his eyes before it and to finish it off, kiss the camera. Simon raised his bass above his head before smashing it into the ground, breaking it to a pieces. He then ran offstage to return with a similar bass. By then Alvin had returned to the microphone to sing out the next lyrics.

**And don't look back**

You're not the Jesus of Suburbia  
The St. Jimmy is a figment of  
Your father's rage and your mother's love  
Made me the idiot America

It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late

She said I can't take this place  
I'm leaving it behind

Well she said I can't take this town  
I'm leaving you tonight

"That was a rock and Roll song! Yelled Alvin before he launched himself off the stage into the screaming crowds of humans. He seemed to float on top of the crowd, laughing at the camera above him. Simon was whispering a song idea into Theodore's ear. Theodore then started a small drumming beat on one drum.

"Alvin. Stop playing around in the audience and get your ass back up here!" said Simon into the microphone. Alvin pulled himself away from the crowd and back on to the stage. Alvin raised up a hand to calm down the audience before listening Simon whisper something in his ear. Alvin nodded before saying, "This song is dedicated to the man who taught us to play. Thanks Dave." Simon and Theodore started to play whilst Alvin ran over to the side and appeared to speak to three people. He then rolled his eyes before picking one up by the waist and pulling her onto the stage. Brittany Miller giggled and yelled at Alvin to put her down. Jeanette and Eleanor joined the pair at the microphone.

(Alvin)

**Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough**

Alvin turned to face Brittany and sang the next line.

**You don't have to put up a fight**

Alvin turned to Jeanette before spinning her around once.

**You don't have to always be right**

Alvin turn to Eleanor and pulled her into a hug.

**Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight  
**  
**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone**

Alvin separated himself from Eleanor for the Chipettes to sing the next part of the song.

**(Chipettes)  
And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

**(Alvin)  
We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more**

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

**(Chipettes)  
And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

**(Alvin)  
I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me...**

**Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...**

**(Alvin and the Chipettes)  
And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

The screen then turned back to what it was before leaving silence around the world. And then it's explodes with noise from everyone trying to say what they think.

**And we are clear.**

**Okay. Maybe this story is not read as often as my others, but who cares. I like writing. So I'll continue it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- FIND THEM!**

**Minutes after the Broadcast**

Sonic, Sonia and Manic were staring at the screen. A stunned silence between them. "Dude, did that just happen?" asked Manic.

"Yeah." Whispered Sonic, unusually quiet.

"What were they thinking?" asked Sonia. Sonic and Manic turned to face her. "Robotnik will put them next to us on the hit list."

"I thought that it was pretty cool, Sis." Said Manic. "Good music and they did something we never done."

"It's going to get them killed though." Said Sonic.

**Robotnik HQ**

A broken robot crashed to the floor. Robotnik's anger had no end after the latest resistance attempt of interrupting his dream world. "WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!" He yelled at his two assistances. One was a wolf with gray fur, orange eyes, red body armor and blue-purple cape and boots and a black bounty hunter suit with a yellow emblem. The other was a large, orange-brown, muscular canine with green eyes and yellow hair, and wears green shorts, a brown belt with silver buckle and gold earring.

"Your Excellency, I have no idea. There had been none reports of this groups. Any scans to the resistance database comes up with nothing. But Sire, What threat do they propose to your brilliant empire?" Said Sleet.

Robonik as the only human was smaller than the part but made up for it in other ways. He had an all metal arms after an incident that happened to him in the Underground. He also wears a long belt going around his waist. He wears shorter more colorful boots and a red cape. He also wears big, heavy yellow shoulder pads to hold up the cape.

He marched up to the tall wolf and glared. "Well, FIND Them!"

**Tail's Hideout.**

"I can't decide whether you should live or die." Hummed a content Chipmunk as he strolled the house. Alvin's pulled out a box of cigarettes, pulled one out, brought it to his lips and felt around on him for a lighter. "Shit." He mutters. Alvin thinks for a couple seconds before clicking his fingers. A small flame erupted from his fingers and stay there. Alvin stared at it in shock. His cigarette forgotten and fell from his mouth.

"SIMON!" Alvin yelled.

**Hours later.**

Simon, Jeanette and Tails were examining the results of the numerous tests they put Alvin through. Alvin was on the table, testing his new found ability in front of Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore by clicking his fingers, closing the flame before clicking his fingers again.

"I don't understand it. Alvin's tests reveal nothing." Said Simon.

"The temperature does though. Alvin is four thousand times the normal body temperature. By all accounts, he should be dead." Said Tails, which got agreements from Simon and Jeanette.

"We should do more tests." Said Jeanette. Alvin looked up at this.

"I agree with Jeanette. But instead of looking into how I can summon fire from my fingers. Let's see how far I can go with this." Said Alvin.

"Alvin, we have no idea what happened to you." Said Simon, "This could kill you."

"Fine, I'm going to get some sleep. Night Guys." Said Alvin, and with that he hurried out of the door. He exits the building and brought the flame back. "Time to see what happens." Alvin muttered. He then focused on the flame but couldn't find a way to get a flame to the surface. Alvin tried clicking his fingers, but could only get one tiny flame. In anger, he started yelling random phrases in hope of a key sentence.

"Fireball!" Nothing happen.

"Light!" Still nothing.

"I summon the flames." Said Alvin. The flame flicked. At that phrase, a popular comic character popped into Alvin's head. Alvin took in a deep breath before yelling "FLAME ON!" Flames erupted all over his body. Waves of heat began to spread around the deserted landscape. Alvin began to rise off the ground. Alvin saw this and began smirk.

"Well, sometimes, you got to run before you can walk." Said Alvin. Alvin then started to focus on the flying part and was soon hovering around the ground. Alvin extended his hands and he went floating in the opposite direction. Alvin started to understand how to work the flying part and was soon high up in the clouds, gazing down at the earth below.

A glint of light caught his eyes and he floated down to see something terrifying. A Army of Swat-bots heading towards Tail's hideout.

**So what do people think so far?**

**Like it, Hate it?**

**Review please. They make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Running for the Wet Hills

Alvin stared at the red swat bots before heading down in a straight dive towards Tail's hideout. Straightening himself out before landing on both of his feet, he managed to get the flames to disappear before running back in. "Guys. We got to move. Robots are approaching from this evil robotnik guy. Get all the essentials such as food and instruments" he yelled as he raced around the place.

Simon and Tails responded first by rolling up several sheets of blueprints that contains ideas for machines. Theodore and Eleanor started to load the instruments on to the van whilst Jeanette and Brittany ransack the house for any money or any other valuables. Alvin grabbed his dagger, sheathed it in his belt before picked up his gun that he brought a few days ago and checked the magazine. It was full loaded therefore Alvin checked the outside. The robots seem to be fast approaching. "Tails. Where is the nearest hiding place?" yelled Alvin, never taking his eyes off the approaching robots.

"That would be the Mobian forest." Said Tails before he loaded several boxes of food on to the van.

"Simon. How are we doing?" yelled Alvin.

"Give us another five minutes and we will have it all." Said Simon.

"We got about three! Get it done faster." Yelled Alvin. The van was now three quarters of the way full of their equipment and the robots seem to be stalling. Alvin watched as two people walked to the front.

It was the Wolf and canine. "Chipmunks. You have one minute exit the premises." Yelled the Wolf in armour. At this, Alvin swore before turning to the van which was now fully loaded.

"We'll never get away unless they see us. Simon. I gotta talk with them. Take the van and head to the forest. Don't stop for nothing. Got it!" said Alvin before chucking the gun over to Simon. Simon caught it with one hand before nodding. All the others got on board the van apart from Brittany who gave Alvin a small hug.

"You and your stupid ideas." Whispered Brittany.

"Hey. Listen. I'm not going down today to a bunch of robots. I promise you that." Said Alvin as he placed his hands on Brittany's cheeks.

"Is this one of those promises that you'll keep." Said Brittany, a small smile on her lips.

"Sure. You'll get bored without me around." Said Alvin, earning a chuckle.

"I'll miss our fights which I'll always win." Said Brittany before walking off to the van. It took off under the darkness. Alvin sighed before walking out to the front of the door to hear that the wolf had started a countdown of ten seconds. As the wolf said "One!" Alvin exited the building to find several robots pointing their weapons at him. Alvin then placed his hands in the air.

"dude. What's with all the guns?" asked Alvin, a cocky smile emerging.

"Silence Chipmunk." Said the Wolf.

"It's Alvin dumbass. Hope you can remember that." said Alvin.

"Why should I? You'll be taken to be Robotnik. He can therefore deciede your punishment along with Queen Aleena." Said Sleet, looking for any reaction. There was none. "Why no reaction? Don't you care about her?"

"Listen dude. I just got here. Have no idea what the hell happens around here apart from robotnik is an evil dicator and that there is a band called Sonic Underground. Beyond that, haven't got a clue." Said Alvin as a robot approached and handcuffed him. "Hey. Easy on the wrists!" said Alvin.

**In a cell, two hours later**

A hedgehog violet-eggplant hair and cloak, as well as magenta skin. Her crown and the slightly thick piece of cloth at the front end of her cloak is gold. While her armour covering her body is white, the jewel on the middle of it is cerise. A small cut placed on her left cheek which served as momento of a torture session.

The cage she was in was a prision cell. With the only source of light, a small gap in the walls with several bars that blocked any possible escape.

Queen Aleena sighed before readjusting her robe to fight off the coldness that was entering the cell. Robotnik had said that she'll stay here for a while so she best get comfortable.

The door hissed open and Alvin was thrown in on his face. He was up in an instant and he yelled "Come on. If you think you are so hard why don't you fight me munk to wolf." At Sleet before getting the door slammed in his face. Alvin swore before turning around to find him face to face with a purple hedgehog. "Who are you?" asked Alvin.

"You don't know who I am?" asked Aleena, surprised for once because of all the wanted posters that were posted around the entire kingdom.

"No." Said Alvin. "I'm a traveller."

"Well. I'm Aleena. What's your name?" Asked Aleena.

"I'm Alvin." Said Alvin, extending a hand. Aleena smiled before shaking it. "So got any ideas how to get out of here."

"Yes. We wait for my husband to rescue me." Said Aleena, a small smile gracing her features.

"Your husband? How is he going to help us?" asked Alvin.

"One. In my wedding ring is a tracker. Two, he is one of the greatest warriors I know." Said Aleena. And at that moment, a alarm went off.

"Security breach! Security breach! Sector 7 has been invaded!"

Alvin forced himself to stand, using the bars on the cell for support. "And Three, He will never stop." Said Aleena. a faint sound of sparks and crashing metal, like a robot was being destroyed. It repeated, only it was closer this time, and Alvin thought he could hear something else…

Like air being spun at rapid speed.

Again, the sounds were heard, only this time, it sounded only one room away.

Suddenly, the door to the room Aleena and Alvin was in exploded, and tiny pieces of scrap metal flew everywhere. In the doorway, a crown on his head and a look of pure rage which melted into a loving smile, stood a black hedgehog with red stripes.

**Guess who. What do you think of that?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Fighting to run away

As Aleena and Shadow had their reunion, Alvin went to watch the doors and sent all of his flame power to his hands and glanced down the dark hallways. Several robots were marching towards the cell with Sleet leading them. Alvin then started to smirk. "Hey Sleet." He yelled.

Sleet saw the burning hands and the wolf paled at the sight. "Fire at the Chipmunk!" The robots responded and let loose. The green laser beams shot towards the space that Alvin uses to be. The red chipmunk moved quickly destroying three robots with fireballs whilst sprinting towards the rest of them. The battle took a minute. The robots were destroyed and laid at Alvin's feet. Sleet then came forward, a desperate attempt to stop Alvin with a sword. Sleet stabbed forward which Alvin dodged and retaliated by punching Sleet in the jaw, feeling it breaking it.

Sleet fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Alvin then turned to find both Aleena and Shadow watching him. Both were looking impressed. "Well done. But how did you do that?"

"It's a long story so can we get out here before I tell you." Replied Alvin. At that moment, several robots appeared from the lower floors. "We should head upstairs."

"What?" asked Shadow before sending several chaos spears into the mass of robots, destroying several, yet more kept advancing.

"We head to the roof and find a way from there. I can fly." Said Alvin as Aleena produced several daggers and threw them with pin point accuracy. Several more robots collapsed as the trio took off to the roof, destroying all robots that stood in their path until they reached the roof and raced to the edge. Below them was a mile fall to the rocky ground.

"Any ideas?" asked Shadow, looking around to find nothing on the roof that could be any use. Sadly there was none.

"Look at it this way, it can't get any worse." Said Alvin.

Then the roof began to tear itself apart as a robot appeared. The entire robot was bright silver and had several launchers and guns attached all over its body. The head had a glass dome on the top and the dome withdrew and revealed a fat man in the cockpit. The man was dressed in a pair of black leather tights and a red coat.

"Robotnik." Growled Shadow as he crouched for battle.

"That's Robotnik?" asked Alvin as he copied Shadow.

"That's him." Said Aleena as she drew herself up to her full height and address the man. "Robotnik. What do you want?"

"I want you to surrender Aleena." Said the man.

"What? You expect her to turn over her kingdom to a man in tights?" asked Alvin with an air of boredom.

"Who are you?" demanded Robotnik.

"Alvin Seville." Said Alvin, walking forward.

"Seville? What's a Seville? Is it a title for a chipmunk?" asked Robotnik.

"You don't have last names?" asked Alvin. "Man. This world is so fucked up."

"This world?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. I'm from a different world. Humans like fatty here are the main species." Said Alvin moving in front of both Aleena and Shadow.

"You mean that there is another world for me to destroy? How is that possible? I demand you tell me." Said Robotnik.

"Fine Fatty." Said Alvin to Robotnik. "Just let me do something. It's important." Alvin then turned and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'm really sorry about this." Said Alvin.

"What are you doing?" growled Shadow to Alvin and was surprised to see Alvin wink at him in return before feeling a shove from Alvin. Both Aleena and Shadow lost their balance and started to plummet to the floor.

Alvin then turned to Robotnik in a second and threw a fireball that flew into Robotnik's shoulder. Robotnik let loose a scream of terror and pain as it collided as the suit caught on fire and he started to burn alive.

Alvin didn't wait long. He leap off the roof and drew his arms and legs into his body. He flew down after the falling bodies of Shadow and Aleena. "Flame on" yelled Alvin to activate the flames around his body and sending him down faster to the floor, gaining on falling bodies.

Both Shadow and Aleena were yelling in fear as two hands reached out and grab around their waist and began to carry them up, away from a rocky and hard death. They floated for a couple of more minute before being placed down. The pair then turned to see Alvin, grining at the pair.

"How did you do that?" asked Aleena to Alvin.

"I have no idea. I just can." Said Alvin.

Shadow then walked up to Alvin, glaring before saying "Do that again. I will kill you."

"Fine. Now I got to find my family so if you'll excuse me." Said Alvin.

"We'd come with you if you want." Offered Aleena.

"And why do you want to come with me?" countered Alvin.

"Because I have a offer for you." Said Aleena.

**In the Sonic Underground van**

Sonia was working at the computer whilst both Sonic and Manic were sleeping. Sonia couldn't sleep due to the fact that Cyprus had made a call and no one answered it. That what happens if you leave Manic on his own. He can't do anything helpful when he is not asked.

A beep rang as the video phone connected and a lion appeared on the screen. "Hey Sonia."

"Cyprus. Good to hear from you. How are things?"

"it's been busy. Your mother made sure of that." Said the lion.

"Mother? Where was she?" said Sonia.

"She was catch by Robotnik. She was helped out by some Chipmunk named Alvin."

"Where is she now?" asked Sonia.

"No idea. Last seen heading your way into the great forest." Said Cyprus.

"I'd keep a eye out for them." Said Sonia before turning off the video call and started to walk off to bed.

**Like it so far. Review and I'd update faster.**


End file.
